Ritual Gone Wrong
by DesireeU
Summary: "The morning shower was a sort of ritual for Wakoku's people like Sha-Kon. An almost blessed moment she needed to feel in peace with herself and the world, and that-shouldn't be interrupted by a certain idiot." Psoron/Sha-Kon oneshot, fluffy slice of life, rated T because of stupid innuendos. Enjoy! :3


Back with another fanfiction!  
This one was actually very out of the blue, one of those things that pop in your mind all of a sudden and you just write down in a rush; all of this is due to yesterday's browsing session through the tumblr blog "Imagine your OTP", which gave me the idea to write this.  
Something short and silly, which I'm probably gonna edit later (especially the ending, as it's very rushed -it's 2am afterall xD-)

* * *

The morning shower was a sort of ritual for Wakoku's people like Sha-Kon.  
An almost blessed moment she needed to feel in peace with herself and the world, and that-

"SHA-KON CHAAAAAAN!"

...shouldn't be interrupted by a certain idiot.  
"What's it, Psoron-sama? Please be quick, I'm about to bathe and..." "Yeah, that's it! I'm in a hurry for a mage meeting -there can't be a mage meeting without _moi_, the genius- so can I get in for the shower first? Just today?"

Sha-Kon raised an eyebrow, studying his praising yet confident look. Dear Odin, was this idiot full of himself. And she was probably way more idiot to have fallen in love with him, and accepting to live with him upon their reincarnation on Midgard.

"Nope." she finally sentenced, turning her back to him to enter the bathroom: "You know I hate getting in the shower after you. You always leave a mess! It's gross, especially since you northern people don't even have a drain on the floor! And besides, I too have things to attend..."

"...Then why don't we enter together?"

The girl blinked a couple times, her usually uncaring, emotionless face turned into disbelief.  
"I know how much you love Crell Monferaigne's vine, but how many times did I tell you to drink not so much during daylight?!"  
"Awww, I'm perfectly sober, I swear! I just wanna shower with you, is that so wrong? I mean..." Psoron put on his best seductive face and pinned her to the bathroom's door: "...it's not like I never saw you _au naturel,_ ma chérie..."  
"B-BAKA!"  
And with that, Psoron got his best seductive face slammed against the door.

"C-could you stop moving around like this please? It's embarassing..."  
"But it's you who agreed to have me in like this, my dear~"  
"Y-yeah, don't make me regret it, _baka_! And...uh, oh no, don't stick it on my face! It's all gooey, it feels weird there...I told you I want this to be from behind, don't turn me around!"

"But Sha-Kon," Psoron sighed finally putting the shower gel down: "I just wanted to clean your face as well!"  
"And I told you to don't dare touch me while we shower together!" replied Sha-Kon visibly flustered: "Geez, why have I been so stupid to accept? Now do me a favor and turn back to back to me, and turn up the shower while you're at it so we can clean the soap off and get this over with already...!"  
The genius mage could only put his arm up in a surrending fashion: "Alright, alright ma'am, there's no need to be so bitchy about it!"

Sha-Kon was going to reply something bitter, but let out a squeal instead when the water hit her: "What the...why in the world would you wash yourself early in the morning with _hot_ water?!" and quickly turned the water to chilly instead.  
"Because the world out my bed sheets is cold, and I wanna keep myself warm!"  
Hot water again.  
"And that's probably why you're dumb as soon as you wake up! You need chilly water to really wake up for a fresh start!"  
Cold water.  
"No, that's only sure to get you in a cold, bad mood!"  
Hot.  
"I don't truly feel fresh and clean early in the morning with hot water!"  
Cold.

And sneezing.

"Come on, Sha-Kon, open your mouth~"  
The petite archeress pouted and hid herself under the bed sheets.  
"Dream on! It's three days already you force me to eat your inhumane meals, and this is no different!" "But you only ate one spoon of the soup, and you know you must eat to take the medicines for your flu!" "I told you no! Besides, it's all your fault if I got flu, all the cold/hot water mix could have been avoided if you weren't so weird and stubborn!"

Psoron sighed, deciding not to argue -again- about it, and instead tried to be as gentle and nurturing as possible; Sha-Kon was his _petite chérie_, and he always had felt compelled to protect her...yeah, even from evil flu germs.

"Now now, be my good little one and eat this, it's for your health...look" and he gulped down a spoon of the soup: "you're not going to die, I swear!"  
With a soft chuckle, he winked at her and offered a full spoon again. Sha-Kon murmured a complaint, but in the end gave in and started eating.

The brunette just couldn't keep her pout up with him for so long, she loved him afterall, and he was always so cute with her...in the last few days he had even dismissed all the appointments and important errands he had to do, just to take care of her 24/7, even though she knew he was terribly negated at homely chores. She couldn't help but smile at the thought, realizing how much he indeed loved her, despite all their little discussions.

And that was why that evening the girl sneaked out of the bed to prepare some of her trademark special tea, got a warm blanket, and quietly got into Psoron's study. The extravagant genius was bent over his research, as usual.

"_Arigatou_" she whispered from behind him, leaving a kiss on his cheek. He turned to her a bit surprised, while Sha-Kon put the blanket over his shoulders and left the hot tea on his desk. "I thought you liked being warm, didn't you?" she jokingly said with a wink.  
Psoron smiled and was going to reply...but sneezed instead.

What seemed to be long minutes of awkward silence later, Sha-Kon let out a giggle: "It turns out that soup really was unhealthy, huh?" "I'd rather say your germs on the spoon, you little rascal!" he just laughed it off, ruffling her messy hair. "Guess it's your turn to return the favor, then~"  
The archeress sat down on his lap with a slightly worried look: "...I still feel horrible, though."  
Psoron looked at her, then just shrugged and took her in his arms princess style.  
"Let's just be sick together, then~!"

And with that, they both hopped in the bed, cuddling as they fed each other, until they collapsed from exhaustation in each other's arms after a war of thrown used tissues.  
For once, illness never felt so sweet.


End file.
